


'Tis New to Thee

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5, post I Was Made To Love You. Anya has thinky thoughts about April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis New to Thee

Anya thinks about April sometimes. Warren abandoned April for a human girl. April was devastated.

Aside from the robot part, it's a story she heard thousands of times when she was Anyanka. She'd pursued jilted women, channeling their pain and fury into wishes that changed the world.

April was plastic and metal, not flesh and bone. Was April just a machine, like Anya's cash register, or something more? Close enough to human to make wishes? Would April’s wishes be different somehow?

What brave new worlds could April and Anyanka have created?

She's just plain Anya now, and she'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Open on Sunday](http://www.example.com/) community. Prompt was "new".


End file.
